


Celebrating Independence

by PurplePatchwork



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/PurplePatchwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After gaining independence over the British Empire, Alfred feels excited in more ways then one. Luckily his friend is willing to help resolve the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Independence

Winning usually makes people feel ecstatic. Thrilled, overjoyed, ready to party and enjoy victory. But young Alfred, right after claiming independence? Well…

“Good God I’m horny!”

Pacing up and down his room, the frustrated nation cursed and whined and grumbled. He still had his uniform on, and the clothes were fitting much too tightly to his liking.

He hadn’t felt like this at first. After the initial sadness of seeing England so broken, realization had made him feel like he could take on the whole world. And that was when the congratulations started. From his people, his bosses, his fellow soldiers, his allies in battle. And the more praise he got, the more excited he became. Far too excited. Aroused even. Hence the reason for his little problem.

As the American clawed at his warm clothes, someone suddenly knocked on the door. Alfred moaned pathetically. Was it France again? The flamboyant European had already visited him earlier today to congratulate him, maybe he had somehow forgotten something?

But when the sunny blond opened the door, instead of France he saw Russia. The bear of a man smiled and waved a bit sheepishly, studying the younger with purple-hued eyes.

“Good evening, little one! I wanted to say congratulations for becoming independent.”

“Oh, yeah thanks. And also thank you for supporting me, that was nice.”

Russia nodded, that tiny smile still present as he extended his hand for the other to grab. Alfred hesitantly took it, not fully focussed on the present. Once their skins touched he felt a shiver travelling over the surface. Russia was cold! But- he felt a lot more human than Alfred would have expected…

Russia himself hadn’t been active on the battlefield. “It is Amerika’s battle, he should win on his own accord,” was his motto. His boss had ordered him to stay officially neutral, but Alfred knew the Russians were on his side. Why else would they kept trading with his people despite England’s prohibition? And when the British Empire asked for help, why else would the Russians deny the request for assistance?

“Amerika?”

The young nation snapped back to the present, where he found himself still firmly holding onto the other’s hand. Letting his eyes glide over Russia’s body – no, not Russia, Ivan – before slipping to his face, that simmering heat was once again ignited in his gut. He _had_ always found that mysterious giant quite handsome…

The Russian was staring at him with a light frown creasing his eyebrows. Either he didn’t notice the faint red covering the other’s cheeks, or he didn’t comment on it.

“Ivan.”

The frown increased, but he kept smiling.

“Yes? Is there something you need?”

Alfred took in a huge breath and leant forward, yanking the other down to eye level. Ivan started, but didn’t back away even when their faces were mere inches apart.

“I-I need to ask a favour of you.”

Shit, why was his voice shaking? He wanted to sound confident! He might still be inexperienced in these kind of things, but that didn’t mean he should act like a blushing virgin.

“And that is…?”

Alfred chewed his lip, suddenly not knowing where to look. He didn’t know how to seduce, was too embarrassed to make himself look attractive. But dammit, if he didn’t have sex today he might as well explode! He could feel it, helping himself wouldn’t suffice today. He needed this, had to prove he was an adult in every way. That he was his own nation now, strong enough to rule, mighty enough to make others want him.

Without further ado, he grabbed Ivan by the collar and pulled him down in a sloppy kiss. The other froze at first, eyes widening and breath hitching. Then he pulled himself loose, giving Alfred a disapproving look when he whined.

“Nyet.”

“But I just need to-“

“Nyet.”

Ivan’s heart hammered against his ribs as he turned around, and he clutched his coat between trembling hands. It was the right thing to do. America was just a bit delirious by his victory, he didn’t truly want this. He wasn’t Ivan’s to take. (Not even when that tiny little smooch brought back memories of longing and amicable flirting, of stargazing and craving in the dark.)

“Please…”

That one word almost made his heart stop. Alfred never said please, not in that way, not with such a desperate tone to it. When the Slavic nation turned around he found the other staring up at him with fire in his eyes, displaying every bit of young energy Ivan had found himself attracted to, heck, even fallen in love with.

“Amerika…”

“Alfred. Call me Alfred.”

And when that vibrant youngster closed the remaining gap between their bodies, impatiently bringing a hand up to his hair, eyes pleading and begging and yearning, all Ivan could do was comply to his request.

They started slow, with a kiss. It was like an odd dance, the two exploring the body of their friend like undiscovered territory.

Alfred let Ivan take the lead, knowing he would just run ahead of himself if he were to dominate. Their kiss was more a collision of teeth before they finally found a good rhythm, lips moving over each other like slow tidal waves. Ivan’s lips were smooth while Alfred’s were chapped, still healing from the period of war. He moaned when he felt a soft nipping, the tip of a tongue wetting the flushed flesh for easier movement.

Their bodies were pushed against each other, hands gliding through the other’s hair and over clothed backs. Alfred’s heart was beating at a million miles an hour, the adrenaline rushing through his veins at the promise of satisfying the heat down below. If there didn’t come an outlet now he would burst at the seams.

Alfred moaned into Ivan’s mouth when the larger man brought a leg between his thighs and started grinding, creating delicious friction for his long neglected erection. This gave Ivan the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, causing the younger to make the most wonderful sounds which in turn sent vibrations into both of their mouths.

Ivan broke loose and placed small kisses along Alfred’s jawline, incorporating a bit of tongue every now and then. Alfred groaned and tilted his head back, fiercely holding onto the other’s back for support. He could feel himself go putty in his partner’s hands with everything that was going on, from the grinding between his legs to the suckling on his collarbone.

“Bed…” he panted, blue eyes shimmering feverishly. Ivan shuddered and quickly lifted the smaller man up, making Alfred complain about the lack of action. His complaints were cut off when he was put down on top of the mattress and Ivan immediately began getting him out of those far too hot clothes. Alfred did everything he could to help, shimmying out of his pants at the speed of light and accidentally almost knocking Ivan’s teeth out in the process – now that would have been a mood-kill.

“Faster Ivan… I need to get off before I can’t take it anymore…”

His words did a lot more to the older nation than he would ever admit. He couldn’t take off his own clothes fast enough, dying to make America his own, to mark him, claim him and possess him. But he didn’t want to break, was pleased to find he didn’t feel the need to keep his guard up. Alfred trusted him, he could see it in those lovely blues of his. And for once, Ivan didn’t feel like that trust was misplaced. He would be gentle yet compliant to the other’s wishes, for he had wanted that ray of sun for far too long. He’d never admitted it to himself, but it was the truth.

Alfred stared when the other unclothed himself, devouring his pale yet sturdy chest with hungry eyes. Ivan noticed him staring and bashfully averted his eyes, but then smiled.

“My, what a splendid shape you have.”

Alfred blushed hotter than a thousand suns, momentarily having forgotten his own state of undress. He suddenly felt the need to squeeze his legs together, cover himself, but he knew that would get him nowhere. So instead he shut his eyes, waiting nervously for what was to come next. He could hear the other move around for a bit, and anxiously mused about what on earth he was doing. Then, there was a warm mouth covering his own, and his eyes shot open in surprise. Ivan’s own eyes were half-lidded and extremely alluring, like deep pools of rich amethyst that lured him in.

“Do not be afraid,” he murmured, and Alfred sighed shakily when he felt fingers ghosting over his abdomen. He was so ready it became painful.

“I will try not to hurt you.”

“I know, but can you please hurry up?”

Ivan chuckled, and pressed another kiss to his wanton lips. He had wetted his fingers while the younger lay there like a frightened young animal, and was now slowly circling the other’s entrance. Alfred groaned in discomfort when Ivan began pressing in, and he quickly smothered the sound with another kiss.

“Shit that hurts,” the sunny blond hissed once he could speak again.

“Sorry,” Ivan whispered, and he quickly tried easing the pain by giving his partner pleasure.

While he kept slowly moving his finger in and out he started placing open-mouthed kisses all over the other’s chest, licking along his sternum, taking a nipple between his lips and sucking on it. Alfred muffled a moan behind his hand, arching his back as a silent request to be touched more, feel more, get more of that intense closeness.

Ivan moved down, dipping his tongue into the other’s navel and licking at the sensitive skin beneath it. The small tremors that followed proved that Alfred was ticklish, making Ivan smile lazily. He added a second finger, but before Alfred could shout he quickly smothered any complaints by taking his manhood into his mouth.

“Oh God!” Alfred groaned, lifting his chest off the bed and twisting the sheets in his hands. Ivan bobbed his head up and down, each curse and moan of his partner sending a spark of arousal to his own erection. By the time he could add a third finger Alfred didn’t even think about making a comment, him being reduced to a panting and moaning mess.

“Mooooooooooooooore…” he drawled out, hips twitching under his effort not to thrust up.

Ivan slipped off with a wet pop once he deemed the other sufficiently prepared. Alfred fell back onto the mattress, chest heaving and toes curled in delight.

“Why, why did you stop?” he asked, voice sounding so needy it almost made Ivan want to pound him against the wall.

“I do not want you to come yet,” Ivan explained, him unable to keep the lust he himself felt out of his voice. He gently rolled Alfred onto his stomach, helping him place as much pillows as possible under his hips for support. His eyes darkened when he saw that energetic youngster on his knees for him, ready to be taken. A wave of passion rippled through him, and he once again reminded himself to be gentle. He didn’t want this to last only a few seconds, and he definitely didn’t want to hurt Alfred, _his_ Alfred.

“Try to, try to relax,” he advised, and after receiving a nod he began pushing in.

Alfred gritted his teeth, hands balled to fists at the sensation of something filling him, something hot and sweltering and much larger than a couple of fingers. Yes, this was what he needed, this would feed the beast in his stomach that so desperately needed an outlet. It was as if he needed to be dominated, needed a balance for his victory, as if his body had to be reminded that while he might have won now, there was still a lot of work to do.

Ivan couldn’t keep himself from moaning when feeling that tightness surrounding him, hugging him in all the right ways. He hadn’t done this in quite some time, and definitely not with someone he desired so.

While slowly starting to thrust, he couldn’t help but let out a low chant of Alfred’s name under his breath. Holding one hand under Alfred’s body and placing the other beside him to keep them steady, he buried his face into those golden locks, hoping the younger nation wouldn’t hear how much he did to Ivan.

Alfred was a little less ashamed in his choice of words, grunting when it hurt and letting out a loud YES when a good spot was hit. He had his eyes closed most of the time, but when he opened them he found himself looking straight into a rather familiar set of blues.

There was a mirror placed on the other end of the room, displaying them both in all their nudity. At first he wanted to hide his face, avert his eyes from such embarrassing images, but then he noticed something.

Ivan was no longer thrusting. Instead he had resorted to grinding against him, his entire body trembling as it lay sprawled against his partner’s. While his face was hidden from curious onlookers, Alfred could feel those lips move against his skin in murmured confessions. They were both flushed red and covered in a thin layer of sweat, and it was the most erotic thing Alfred had ever seen.

“Ivan.”

“Chto- what?”

“Can you pull out for a moment?” Alfred asked, no, demanded, though his voice sounded hoarse.

Ivan instantly stopped moving, his heart skipping a beat.

“What is wrong? Did I hurt you? Did you-“

“No, just, please. You’ll understand.”

Ivan did as told, concern written all over his features (but he also looked very reluctant to interrupt their activities).

The concern changed to confusion when Alfred gave a short shove to his chest, pushing the taller man onto his back.

“What are you-“

Ivan’s eyes grew wide when Alfred crawled forward, straddling Ivan’s hips. Steadying himself on the Russian’s chest, Alfred lifted up his hips and then lowered himself onto Ivan’s erection.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…” came Ivan’s long-drawn moan, and he threw his head back in pure bliss once he knew what was going on. He worried his lip in order not to let out any further sounds, not even when he was fully sheeted inside the other.

“I wanted to try this…” Alfred mumbled, panting when he began moving up and down on Ivan’s manhood. It was a bit wobbly due to his inexperience, but he felt incredibly euphoric when he saw the other’s face contort with pleasure. Ivan’s eyes were screwed shut, one hand buried into the blankets while the other was used to cover his mouth.

Alfred’s mind was dazed, all his nerves feeling like they were on fire. He bent over and did the same Ivan did to him, licking and sucking and nipping at his chest. Ivan let out a shaky breath, index finger getting caught on his lower lip as it slipped down for a moment. Alfred twitched at seeing the tall nation like this, overtaken by bliss, losing himself in the heat of the moment.

“God you’re sexy,” he growled, voice slipping into southern accents and tongue wetting his lips.

Those lovely purple eyes suddenly snapped open, and Ivan took a hold of Alfred’s hand.

“Ah, stop, please!”

Alfred slowed down, giving him a confused look.

“What for? Are you not enjoying yourself?”

Ivan flinched for a moment, then hastily continued.

“Yes, but please, if you continue like that, I will…”

At those words an intense shock of arousal waved through the young American, gut twitching at the realization that while he was bottoming, he was in fact entirely dominating the situation.

Grinning excitedly, he bent over and sped up his thrusting even more.

“It’s okay to come, Ivan. We have all night to try again.”

The older nation wanted to protest, not wanted Alfred to know how much he was affecting him, but alas. With each thrust down he could feel himself getting closer, and soon all that was left for him to do was thrust up and meet the other halfway. Alfred let out a loud howl when his sweet spot was hit, and Ivan finally let his own voice escape as well.

Their combined moans and groans filled the room, and it didn’t take long for their movements to become sloppy, more sporadic, before finally they saw white.

And it was absolute rapture.

Ivan’s low keening noise was far overpowered by Alfred’s gurgled shouting, and they held onto each other while the energetic youngster rode out their combined orgasms, feeling himself be filled up as he spilled his own semen over their bare stomachs. Ivan desperately held onto him, not taking notice when his nails left long red lines on Alfred’s muscled arms. Then they collapsed into a sweaty mess of bodies and limbs, disorientated and giddy.

“That was amazing,” Alfred panted, finally feeling the fire in his gut dry out.

“Da, it was,” Ivan admitted, absentmindedly caressing his partner.

They lay there like that for quite a while, letting the pleasure make place for exhaustion and satisfaction. Alfred yawned and protested only a little bit when Ivan carefully pulled out of him. The young nation curled up beside his bed partner, possessively sprawling an arm over his back. Ivan chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, hugging Alfred close to his body.

There was something peaceful in this, this fully trusting each other in their post-coital positions. Ivan hadn’t felt like this in quite some time. And he knew, neither had Alfred.

“Happy Independence Day,” he whispered, not sure if America could hear him, missing the small twitching up of lips into a content smile.


End file.
